


A Bedroom at the Edge of the Universe

by misereremolly



Series: A Wedding at the Edge of the Universe [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: A much happier easy breezy reunion, But since this is a flash fic I haven't fleshed out how that would work, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Paul and Hugh are getting married and everything is going to be okay, They're a bit mushroom-powered-up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misereremolly/pseuds/misereremolly
Summary: A previously unpublished part of my flash fic seriesA Wedding at the Edge of the Universe. Paul and Hugh get re-acquainted. Tilly plans a wedding. Takes place between "A Proposal" and "A Dressing Room."





	A Bedroom at the Edge of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Was going through some old files and came across this flash fic I never posted. I think I’d originally thought this would eventually be a more substantial piece in this series, but…I’ve got zero time to write that now! 
> 
> This was written over a year ago, well before we had any idea how Hugh's resurrection would turn out, so it is very not canon compliant at this point: this Hugh was brought back easily and within days. So, here it is, a much fluffier take on how this scenario turned out.

Hugh didn’t really have any particular expectations for his first time alone again with Paul -- something about the whole experience of _dying_ definitely affecting his stance on having any expectations in general -- the best his mind seemed to manage were vague conjured images of a shy re-acquaintance, of a grateful exploration of each other’s bodies, an afternoon spent gently taking Paul apart in a long, slow burn of desire that would ebb and flow…

But once they finally got alone, he instinctively knew that wasn’t what they needed at all, and the expression in Paul’s glance confirmed that his feeling was wholly mutual. There was far too much pent-up emotion, raw anger, brittle fear. And in a heartbeat it was ignited by an unspoken spark between them that quickly spiraled into an uncontrolled wildfire. 

It was the wildest, most aggressive sex of their lives; sweaty, slick, and absolutely filthy – he had Paul all but screaming with it, certainly loud enough that their neighbors could hear, probably loud enough that the rest of the deck could hear.

It went on and on, and yet it all somehow still seemed to happen in just an instant. Time was a such strange construct to him now -- Paul would undoubtedly have some insight about that -- and at some point they finally, truly burned themselves out, collapsing into an exhausted pile on the bed and falling straight into a fierce, deep sleep.

Hugh awoke with a start some hours later, his skin sticky and uncomfortable but it was a discomfort that was real and visceral and oh so very _alive_. Paul stirred beside him, eyes blinking open and meeting his for a moment. Hugh felt the smile on his face become a little too knowing when Paul awakened enough to remember what they’d just done and actually blushed, looking away, hardly even able to meet his gaze.

But it was easy to coax his bashful Paul into the shower; and it was there that they re-discovered their gentleness, soaping each other with long, sensual swipes of hands; returning back to a languorous state of arousal as they pressed together once again. They stroked each other off right there, easily rinsing off afterward and stumbling their way back to bed, flopping down side by side.

It was then that Hugh realized that he was absolutely starving; his thoughts were echoed by a grumble from Paul’s stomach, and he wondered aloud if they could maybe talk someone into bringing them food from the mess hall. 

Paul grabbed his Padd off the side table and groaned when the screen flickered to life. Leaning over to peek, Hugh grimaced as dozens of messages scrolled past, many of the most recent ones from Tilly. 

_> >Grand Observation Lounge booked for tomorrow at 1700_

_> >Do you have dress uniforms?_

_> >What about rings?_

_> >Saru says he’ll officiate_

_> >Hello?_

_> >Do you wanna do a rehearsal or just wing it_

_> >Keyla and Bryce said they can make this cake what do you think **tap to download image**_

_> >?????????_

_> >GUYS YOUR BACK FROM THE DEAD FORMS WERE JUST PROCESSED AND YOUR EMERGENCY MARRIAGE LICENSE JUST GOT HERE AND I NEED YOU TO SIGN THIS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!! **tap to redirect to secure login**_

Hugh sighed, not without amusement. “Okay. We should answer those. First ask her about food.”

As Paul started tapping away, Hugh bounced up to check their closets for their dress uniforms. After a few minutes of searching he was forced to accept that they didn’t appear to be where they ought to be. 

Wait – “Paul, did you ever pick up the dress uniforms from the cleaners?”

A pause. “I’ve been kind of busy lately.”

“You took them in almost three months ago.”

“Oh.” 

Hugh marched back to the bed and grabbed the Padd out of Paul’s hands. _> >Tilly – the dress uniforms should be at the cleaners. That is if they haven’t incinerated them by now because Paul couldn’t be bothered to_

“Hey!” Paul snatched the Padd back, and Hugh huffed fondly as he climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms snugly around Paul and rolling them onto their sides so he could simultaneously look over Paul’s shoulder and also grope him at will. 

“Tilly says she will bring us food in thirty minutes,” Paul announced. “Should we figure out what to do about rings before she gets here?”

Hugh considered. “Probably.” But the soft pale skin beneath his palms was distracting in all the best ways, and that juncture between Paul’s neck and jaw was looking delectably kissable. “How much time again?”

“Half an hour.” 

Hugh hummed noncommittally. And then he lunged in.

It wasn’t often that he managed to make Paul giggle; but the joy of it was intoxicating, and as they playfully tussled Hugh decided that from here on out he would draw those giggles out of Paul at least once a day for all the rest of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> Been away from active fandom for a while...where is everyone hanging out these days? Anyone still on Tumblr?


End file.
